Someone Like You
by balletismyobsession
Summary: Kurt and Blaine try to deal with the repercussions of doing the right thing. oneshot. implied mpreg.


**I was listening to this song last night and the idea just hit me. Not tied to 'Just Another Ordinary Miracle' so please don't think I'm giving anything away. I guess this could be considered an alternate choice for what they're going to do? Or just take it for the oneshot it is. =] Either way, enjoy but be warned that this made me cry. **

**Song: Someone Like You by Adele (and I did change some of the lyrics slightly to fit the context)**

* * *

><p>Kurt was used to waking up to an empty bed. He was used to seeing the sheets on the other side thrown back and rumpled, while he woke up clutching the blankets around him. He was used to the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach because he knew what this meant. He was used to waking up like this, in the middle of the night. When it happened so often, it was hard not to. But that didn't mean that it was any easier.<p>

Sliding on his robe and his slippers, Kurt felt along the wall to guide him out the door, down the hallway, to the stairs. The rain thudded on the roof in methodic patterns that would be calming, but now, only ached. Summer rain that now could soak into his skin while his body pulled in the moisture, and then he might feel full and not alone. Instead, he was left with this throbbing hurt that seemed to etch a little deeper every time he woke up like this. He knew it wouldn't go away for a long time. He knew that it would be hard to move on. It had only been three months but it felt like a lifetime.

As he quietly descended the stairs, the muffled streetlight streamed in the window where it could penetrate the darkness. The rain was coming down in sheets, visibly splattering on the pavement and adding to the mini-rivers that flowed towards the gutters. A black sky hung overhead, the heavy clouds blocking out any trace of light. It was dark in the house but the strangled strips of light that had survived illuminated bits and pieces in Kurt's vision. But he was only looking for one thing. He reached the bottom of the stairs, hand placed lightly on the railing. His eyes locked onto the couch, where there was a figure dressed in pajama pants and a t-shirt. And he was singing. Kurt only knew this because of how often it had happened. Blaine was singing so quietly, no one would have known. But Kurt knew.

_I heard that you settled down_

_That you found a girl and you're okay now_

_I heard that our dreams came true_

_Guess she gave you things I couldn't give to you_

Kurt swallowed and slowly moved towards the couch. He felt like a ghost, invading on this personal moment. But after three months, he had learned how to cope with this. Blaine's pale hands stood out against the dark fabric of the couch. He sat down carefully, as if he were afraid he would break this spell. It was only now that Kurt could hear him. The words were soft and much slower than the original. Kurt was used to the word changes. He knew what they meant and he knew why.

_Oh friend, why are you so shy?_

_Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light_

_I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited_

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it_

_I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded _

_That for me, it isn't over_

But it was over. He knew that. They both knew that. He knew that it was going to be hard, but he didn't know just how much it would change their lives. They weren't the same. There were moments of strained conversation and hushed silence and moments where they just held each other as if they were the only things keeping one another alive. And sometimes it felt that way.

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you too_

_Don't forget me, I beg, I remember he said_

_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead_

_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead_

Blaine had wanted to. He said it would be better. He said she'd have a better life than what they could provide.

It hadn't been planned. They didn't even know it could happen. But when Blaine had broken down in an emotional outpour and told Kurt that he was pregnant, they knew it would change their lives.

It wasn't planned, but it did happen. Blaine had been worried at first, nervous, and that was to be expected. Then he got excited and Kurt had been so happy. But then Blaine slowly began to withdraw, become quiet and then angry for, it seemed at the time, no reason. It was later that Kurt understood why Blaine was so upset. He was thinking about the one thing Kurt hadn't even considered.

_I know how the time flies_

_Only yesterday was the time of our lives_

_You were born and raised in a summer haze_

_Bound by the surprise of our glory days_

Kurt sat there with his hands in his lap wanting to hold Blaine, but knowing it wouldn't do any good. It seemed like they'd been in this same position for many nights now. There were tears on Blaine's cheeks, mirroring the rain outside.

_I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited_

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it_

_I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded _

_That for me, it isn't over_

_Never mind I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you too_

_Don't forget me, I beg, I remember he said_

_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead_

It was for the best. That had been decided long ago. They found a family who could love her and give her everything she needed. After she was born, Blaine didn't want to see her. Didn't want to hold her. Didn't want anything to do with her. Kurt had held her, to tell her how much they loved her and to never think that she wasn't wanted. Then she'd been handed off to the adoptive mother, with tears of joy in her eyes. She held Kurt in a tight hug and he knew how much this meant to her. He knew that they were doing the right thing. Blaine had never even seen the life that had grown inside him for those nine months before she was taken away. When Kurt saw the pain and longing in his eyes, it was because Blaine loved her. Blaine had loved their baby from the moment he knew she was even there. And maybe he loved her even more the moment she was born, but they had both decided that this was for the better.

_Nothing compares, no worries or cares_

_Regrets and mistakes, they're memories made_

_Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?_

Kurt didn't know if they would ever be the same. They'd agreed to only minimal contact with their daughter as she grew up. If she wanted to find them, she could but until then, they would try to move on. This entire experience had changed their lives forever. It might make them stronger in the end, but at this moment and the many moments before this and those to come, it just hurt.

_Never mind I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you too_

_Don't forget me, I beg, I remember he said_

_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead_

_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead_

The last words were spoken because Blaine's throat was closing up and he could hardly talk anymore because he was beginning to break down. He'd made it through the song again, but as always, the end was the hardest. His breath came in shuddering gasps and he dropped his head into his hands, leaning over his knees and sobbing. Kurt felt the warm tears drip down his own cheeks. This was hard. He hoped it would get easier soon. It only happened at night; in the day, Blaine pretended like he was fine and only Kurt knew the truth. Every time he saw Blaine like this, he thought that it might tear them apart and it sure felt that way more often than not. He finally wrapped his arms around Blaine, pulling him up and into his chest, where Blaine cried and shook.

"It's okay," he whispered just like every other night. "You'll be okay."

Kurt was used to waking up to an empty bed. But that wasn't the hard part. Going downstairs every night and trying to convince the love of his life that they had done the right thing, while having his own heart ache unbearably?

That was the hard part.


End file.
